Come Find Me
by Chloe67
Summary: SEQUEL TO REMEMBER ME. It's been three months since Ross disappeared off the face of the Earth... again! His memories are back but his minds all over the place, and when you've been involved in a life of crime that's something you can't afford. At home things are falling apart. Can Pete and Finn find their brother before it's too late?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys I'm back for the sequel! :) I wasn't planning on posting this so soon. I was meant to be starting college today but I was told last thing a Friday that the whole course had been cancelled and I was going have to find somewhere else to study! Which is a bit difficult considering everything goes back this week and all the schools are closed over the weekend! Luckily I've got a place at a different college and I don't start there till Thursday :)**

 **Its my birthday today so be nice! :)**

 **Synopsis: SEQUEL TO REMEMBER ME. It's been three months since Ross disappeared off the face of the Earth... again! His memories back but his minds all over the place, will he remember that when you've been involved in a life of crime you should always look over your shoulder?... Meanwhile things at home are falling apart. Pete and Finn are desperate to find their missing brother... Will they find him before it's too late?**

* * *

Come Find Me...

Prologue

As November melted into December there was a definite chill to the air. The trees which swayed in the darkness were bear, there leaves having been lost long ago. In the darkness their branches looked like gnarled, old fingers; reaching out as if to pluck something from the lightening sky.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, turning the pitch black sky into a murky, unwelcoming grey. A thick fog hung over the city like a blanket, shielding the far off tumble down buildings from sight.

A dark figure lay curled in the door way of a boarded up shop, trying the shelter from the merciless cold. He pulled his moth eaten blanket closer to his shivering body, as a blast of icy wind burst down the street. Ross Barton was a sorry sight.

After his memories came flooding back, revealing his dark past to him, Ross had fled his life. Leaving his loved ones and home behind him.

They were all better off without him, he thought bitterly. He didn't want to witness the disappointment in their faces when the old Ross returned to them.

Pete...

Ross still felt a surge of anger whenever his elder brother came to mind. He had left Ross to rot in a shallow grave in the woods. Rather hide him then lose Debbie. The girl they both loved.

Another reason why Ross had fled was Debbie Dingle, or Barton now he thought. She was the love of his life, but because of his stupidity, she had chosen his brother. He had seen them together on the day his memories returned, so in love. It was her which had provided the key to his memories returning, he was bound to her.

Did she know what Pete had done? Did she care?

Ross ran a shaky hand over his face.

After he had run he'd emptied all his bank accounts, he would start new ones, so he couldn't be tracked down by his family. All the money had gone on renting a small bedsit, while he searched for work to keep him going.

That was three months ago. His supply of money had long since run out and there wasn't enough work to keep him afloat. He had lost his bedsit a few weeks ago and had been sleeping rough ever since. The small amount of money he did manage to earn went on food, just enough to keep him alive.

Ross pulled his blanket closer to his chest, trying to drown out the sound of passing cars so he could slip into a much needed sleep. He was so exhausted.

The last thought on his mind before he succumbed to the alluring pull of sleep was the face of Debbie smiling up at him when he had kissed her.

* * *

Across the road, a dark figure stood hiding in the shadows cast by the slowly rising sun. Gazing into the door way of the boarded up shop where Ross lay curled in on himself.

Not yet he thought to himself. He had to wait for just the right moment.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **So I don't know when I'll be able to update after this, maybe another one today or maybe the end of the week I'm not sure. Just sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Come Find Me...

Chapter One

The public toilet were grungy and dirty, an unpleasant smell lingered even though it was empty. The steel sinks were covered in a slick layer of grime, as were the mirrors. The floor was caked in mud and the doors to the toilets creaked on their hinges. Cold air seeped in through the gaps in the poorly fitted windows, meaning the room provided no shelter from the cold.

Ross splashed freezing cold water from a running tap at one of the sinks on his face. He was exhausted and he needed to be alert if he was going to have any chance at getting any work.

Looking up he got a good look at his reflection in the filthy mirror. He was thinner than he'd ever been in his life, leaving his cheeks hollow. Dark circles weighed down his red tinged eyes. His hair had grown and his curls were matted and unruly. He hadn't been able to get hold of a razor in some time so a beard was forming on his face. He'd given up styling it in his usual way when he'd fled.

Ross sagged against the sinks, he felt weak with fatigue and lack of food. Despite his sorry appearance Ross still thought he was pretty damn fine, in a ruffed up homeless kind of way.

Not that it bothered him whether he was attractive or not. He had no interest in getting another girl anytime soon. There was an aching hole in his heart were Debbie should have been. Where his family should be. He had grown so close to them over the past months, he couldn't face letting them down again. It was better this way. He couldn't mess up again.

His father had the two golden sons who hardly ever gave him any trouble. A grandson he could help raise. Maybe even get it on with Emma (the thought made Ross feel sick, even though he was closer to his mother). He was better off out of the way again, out of their lives for good. He was sick of keep messing it up for everyone.

And then there was Pete. What his elder brother had done to him had shocked Ross to the core. He knew him and his brother had never really been on the best of terms to put it lightly, always competing. Pete always winning. Ross knew he had hurt Pete by sleeping with Debbie, but leaving him for dead over it was taking things to a whole new level. It appeared his brother could forgive his new wife, but not him.

Ross still wondered to this day if his family knew what Pete had done. Pete had always been such a golden boy that he doubted they would make that big a deal of it. No one gave a stuff about the old Ross, he was trouble and a liability. Why would they care if he died? His mother had tried to kill him before, and his brother had tried to finish the job. Who would be next his father? Finn?

What was it with his family trying to kill him?

Ross knew deep down he was better out of their lives. No matter how much it killed him inside. He knew that he would be missed back home.

Hauling himself from were he was slumped against the sinks, Ross steeled himself to get through another day.

* * *

The boy made his way out of the toilets, he'd been in their sometime.

He appeared exhausted. Dishevelled and broken.

He wasn't likely to put up much of a fight. And that would take away some of the fun!

But the man assured himself, that if Ross Barton was a mess now... it was nothing compared to what he'd be when he was through with the young Barton.

A sick smile twisted his face and he stepped back and allowed the shadows to swallow him.

* * *

December had rolled around again at the farm in the sleeping village of Emmerdale. Pete Barton sat alone in a field, ensuring he was well hidden, watching the sprawling fields that lay before him.

He needed to escape the mess his life had become.

Around three months ago now he had called round his younger brothers house and discovered him missing. His clothes and belongings all gone. At first they had had a few leads to find him. Withdrawals from his bank account. But those leads had long since dried out. Ross Barton had disappeared from the face of the Earth... again.

Pete had been forced to come clean in the aftermath of his brothers disappearance. To help ease some of the confusion and grief his family were feeling at the disappearance of the young Barton.

He had sat them down and told them of how he was the last person to see Ross before the accident. How he had followed Debbie to the hospital after she had been found unconscious, tried to get into her room to see her. Pete told them of how he had gone for Ross at Debbie's bedside and they had to be bundled out by security.

He told them of how they had gone for each other round the back of the hospital. How Ross had hit his head and lay there still. Pete had thought his brother was dead, he couldn't find a pulse. He had bundled him into the back of his car and left him to rot in the woods.

His family had stared up at him with horror in their eyes. Finn had known that Pete had been the cause of Ross losing his memory, but he hadn't known any of the details.

His mother and father had grasped each other with tears streaming down their face. Debbie had put her face in her hands in an attempt to stifle her sobs, before fleeing the room. Leaving her wedding ring on the coffee table.

Finn had stayed stock still, not saying anything.

That was all three months ago now.

His mother and father barely spoke to him and Debbie would have nothing to do with him. Banning him from seeing the kids and pushing for a divorce. There marriage had lasted just a few months.

Finn had avoided him for a few weeks, but was never one to hold a grudge. He was one of the only ones who was civil to him.

He had lost his parents and the love of his life. Pete could think of only one way to redeem himself...

Find Ross before it was too late.

* * *

Staring out of the window in his van the man took his phone and bought it to his ear.

"I've been watching his movements for days. No contact with anyone, no one would miss him. It will be easy. When shall it be done?"

The person on the other end of the line remained quite for some time. All that could be heard was the fait sound of his breathing as he ran things through in his mind.

"Tomorrow at noon" Came the reply, "And I want him alive..."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUH! What do they want with Ross? Stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **I didn't think I'd be able to update today so I'm actually quite pleased because I LOVE writing this story! :)**

 **Got my college schedule sorted so I think updates will come in on Thursdays and Fridays because that when I'm most free.**

 **Does everyone like these cliff hangers I keep putting in? I'm worried in case you don't so just let me know. :)**

* * *

Come Fine Me...

Chapter 2

Pete caught up to Finn just as he was coming out of the B&B having just finished the evening shift. The youngest Barton looked completely exhausted, Eric had been forcing him to work all the hours under the sun and whenever he did have any spare time he was looking for Ross. The boy needed a break.

There parents had had to travel to Leeds a few weeks ago as Johns mother had suffered from a stroke and was in a very bad way, so she required looking after. This made looking for Ross difficult, but they did as much as they could. Finn and Pete had chosen to stay behind in Emmerdale, they had never really seen much of granny Barton, and they both needed to work, even though Pete was avoided like the plague at the farm. Pete didn't feel he'd be welcome much anyway.

Pete had decided to look for Ross himself, as a way of making things up to everyone. He hadn't told any of his mission in finding Ross. He didn't want to be told his efforts were unwelcome. But he had never been that close to Ross. He knew more than his mother and father knew about him but that wasn't really saying much. Ross was a private person and tended to keep his business to himself. There was one person he had always confided in though. Finn.

Grabbing hold of the young boys arms to slow his pace Pete cried, "Finn I need your help."

Finn spun round to face his brother, concern creasing his face. He hadn't exactly been avoiding his brother, but he didn't really want to speak to him much either. Hearing details of what Pete had done scared Finn.

"What's wrong? If this is about getting Debbie back you can forget it!" Finn made to pull his arm from his brothers grasp but Pete clung on tight.

"It's not that, I've lost Debs for good I know that" Pete sighed, his hand dropped from Finn arm and fell to his side dejectedly.

"Then what is it then?" Finn asked warily.

"I want to find Ross, but I need your help."

Finn looked taken aback. That certainly wasn't what he expected to hear.

"Why?" He asked incredulously, "You and him have never been the best of mates if I recall!"

"Oh come on Finn!" Pete cried in expiration, "You know I didn't mean what I did, I was angry and scared!"

Finn laughed sarcastically, "You left him for dead Pete! I knew you'd given him a battering but I didn't think you would have tried to bury him in the woods!" Tears of anger shone in the young Barton's eyes . "You were right next to a hospital Pete. You could have gotten him help! I'm not condoning what Ross did with Debbie, he deserved a good punch for that! But he didn't deserve to die! Or be left to rot for that matter!"

And with that the young Barton turned on his heels and purposely marched off in the direction of his house. Pete jogged after him.

"I know, I deserve to rot in jail for what I did. We may not have got on in the past but he's my brother and I love him and nothing will change that!"

Finn paused in the doorway of his house.

"I wanted to hurt him, but I never wanted him dead! I panicked and I didn't know what to do! I thought Debbie was dying and I had to be there!" Pete buried his face in his hands. "He betrayed me but I'd let him down countless times before. I'd never been there for him the way I should have been. The way you were."

Pete looked up into Finn's face and he could see that his expression had softened.

"And that's why I need you Finn, you know him better then anyone else!"

Finn sighed and didn't say anything for a very long time.

"Alright... I'll help you. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. Bring your stuff down from the caravan, you can stay here until mum and dad get back." And with that Finn shut the door in Pete's face.

* * *

Ross was making his way down the cracked and dirty walkway. He had been on his feet all day. Cleaning rooms in a premier inn, then washing dishes in a local restaurant. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep in a clean, warm bed. But that wasn't going to happen.

He slowly made his way to his usual doorway. It was by far the most sheltered on the street, but not by much. His whole body ached and screamed for sleep. His muscles burned from all the work he'd been doing and his stomach growled in hunger. He felt weak and pathetic.

If only his family could see him now. They'd probably feel more disgust then sympathy for him.

It wasn't till Ross was nearly at his doorway that he was aware that someone was behind him.

Dressed all in black and their face obscured by a hoody. This person screamed danger. Ross tried to move faster but he just didn't have the energy. This was a dodgy area, Ross thought to himself. Maybe he wasn't being followed.

Ross knew he couldn't fight anyone off in the state he was in, maybe that thought was making him paranoid. He'd always been able to protect himself and look after himself.

Looking down at himself he knew that he hadn't done a good job of looking after himself lately, but his heart hadn't really been in it. He had always turned to crime when he had needed money but now... He just couldn't face going back to that way of life again. Losing his memory had changed him. It had made him vulnerable, and Ross didn't like that.

Ross wanted to change.

It happened when Ross had just come into sight of his doorway. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and a warmth spreading down his neck.

His knees gave way and he feel to the floor.

The last thing Ross saw before his vision went black was a pair of black, muddied boots standing in front of his face.

* * *

The boy had been easy to take down. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, and not able to put up much of a fight anyway.

It hadn't been as much fun as he'd hope.

Grabbing the dark haired boy under his arm pits, the older man dragged him to a lorry parked nearby. The Barton Boy was heavier then he looked.

The man through open the back doors of the van and carelessly bundled Ross inside. Shutting the door to the man secured rope around the boys hands and ankles to stop him escaping. Not like he could anyway in this state.

The man took out a roll of duck tape from his pocket and secured a strip across the boys mouth. If he did wake up he couldn't be doing with his screaming the whole way back.

Satisfied with his work the man gave Ross a swift kick to the ribs before steeping outside and securing the doors behind him.

When safely behind the steering wheel of his van he allowed a sick grin to spread across his face. He had caught Ross Barton at last, his boss would be pleased.

* * *

Pete had a throbbing headache.

He'd been trawling through all the places that Ross would go with Finn. They both doubted that Ross be in a location known to either Finn or Pete as one of his usual haunts, but they were good places to start.

"We'll find him" Finn promised him, a small smile on his tired face.

Pete could only hope.

* * *

"You've done well"

A dark figure watched as the usually incompetent man roughly dragged Ross into the old, abandoned stone building.

"I think a payment is in order boss" The disgusting man simpered.

"You will be paid when I say so and not a moment before, you know what happens to those who cross me Wilkins" The man said quietly, he didn't need volume to sound dangerous.

Wilkins cowered against the wall, "Off course boss."

The 'boss' knelt down in front of Ross who was just beginning to stir. Ross opened his dark eyes woozily. They appeared confused at the unfamiliar surroundings, but when they focused on the man in front of him they widened in horror.

"My, my... Ross Barton" The man drawled. "What are we going to do with you." A cold smile spread across his face.

Ross knew he was going to die.

* * *

 **Hurry up Pete and Finn! Ross has been kidnapped! D:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys :) so I've come home from college just to write this chapter, so you best be pleased! ;)**

 **Molly: I know you said you love the cliff hangers :) I was just checking everyone else did, I didn't realise how many I did!**

 **Anyway! :) enjoy guys!**

* * *

Come Find Me...

Chapter 3

Everywhere was dark. The air smelt musty and seemed to hang heavy in the stuffy old farm house. The floor was dusty with the occasional scattering of straw. It had been a long time since the house had been used for anything, the farmers who lived their having moved on a long time ago, this meant that the small stone house had begun to fall into disrepair.

Most of the furniture had long since been ransacked, and most of the windows were broken and boarded up.

Upstairs, Ross was just beginning to stir. He had once again been knocked out and left to an uneasy sleep. His family had plagued his dreams, turning them into nightmares. He hadn't even contemplated his own fate, the thought was too terrifying. What if they didn't stop with him? What if they went after his family as well? Ross was pretty sure the group didn't mess around like that. They had their man, what was the point in drawing attention to themselves. This was the thought that comforted Ross.

Ross's eyes felt sticky with sleep, he raised his head off the hard wood floor. His whole body ached. His head throbbed and his ribs burned under his skin, hinting that they may have been broken. Raising an arm to rub at his eyes, Ross noticed his right arm had been chained to an old pip running out of the wall. He was trapped here.

The door to the room slowly creaked open revealing a dark silhouette in the doorway.

"Good. Your awake. It's about time I got my answers."

Ross gulped as the man silently shut the door behind him.

* * *

Pete's neck ached. He had fell asleep in a funny position on the sofa. He'd been up looking at missing persons sites long into the night, far after Finn had gone upstairs to bed. He had to find his brother.

"You stayed up all night?" Finn questioned him, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the room and giving Pete a funny look.

"Not all of it, but most of it." Pete answered, reaching for his lap top again.

"You need a break Pete..."

"NO!" Pete growled in Finn's direction, causing the young Barton to take a step back. "I've let him down too many times, but I wont this time."

"You know what Ross is like if he doesn't want to be found Pete" Finn reasoned.

"And why doesn't he want to be found Finn? Because of me!" Pete put his head in his hands. "I've lost my whole family. Mum, dad, you and Debbie... I've got to put things right."

"You've not lost me" Finn said softly. "I think your an idiot, but you've not lost me."

Finn sat himself down on the sofa beside his older brother. "Now then, let's bring Ross home."

* * *

He knew who the man was. A drug dealer. He'd done a job with him a long time ago and it had gone wrong. Well, Ross had caused it to go wrong. He had thought he could out smart them, run from them forever. But they had found him.

"WHERE IS MY MONEY" The man screamed, Davis was his name. He bought back his foot and kicked Ross sharply in the stomach... again.

"I...I.. D...d...don't.. know!" Ross panted back. His face was bleeding. His nose was pouring blood and their was a cut in his eye brow, the blood slowly seeping into his eye.

"DONT LIE TO ME BOY" Davis yelled back, stamping down on Ross's chest. Ross choked out, completely winded.

"I spent it okay" Ross choked out breathlessly. "Kill me. I cant pay you back."

Davis knelt down to Ross's level. "You think it's that easy? That I can just kill you and this whole thing will be over?"

Ross looked back blankly while Davis through his head back and laughed. "I took you in Ross. I gave you a place to stay when no one else would, gave you a job, money and set you up for life. All I required was a small payback now and again. You let me down boy" Davis reached over and grabbed Ross by his collar.

"I let you outsmart me.. A stupid 19 year old boy!" Davis yelled. "6 years it took me to find you! Left London for Leeds, think the distance would keep us apart did you? Well I always get what I want!"

Davis roughly shoved Ross to the floor before standing up and going to leave.

"But if your not going to kill me, what are you going to do to me?" Ross questioned, fear in his dark eyes.

"Make no mistake young Ross, I will kill you" Davis turned round and fixed Ross with his sick grin. "But that doesn't mean I cant have some fun first.."

* * *

 **What did Ross do that was so bad? What did he do with the money?**

 **Don't really know a lot of what Ross did in the four years he was missing from his family. I don't really know how old Ross is, so in this I'm going to make him about 25. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys, so glad you are enjoying this! Here's chapter 4 hope your enjoy.**

* * *

Come Find Me...

Chapter 4

He didn't know how long he'd been there, chained to that pipe. It could have been days, it could have been weeks. Maybe even months. All the minuets and all the hours had blurred together until they just didn't exist anymore. All that existed to Ross was that dark, musty room and the people who kept him captive.

They were desperate to know where the money was, but he wasn't telling them. It was long gone by know. As far away as it could get. People tried to get the information out of him. Sometimes it was Davis, sometimes it was other members of the criminal drug dealing gang. They would beat him, cut him, sometimes even burn him. But he wasn't telling.

He had promised not to tell.

He could barely move his broken, aching body. He was so exhausted. His tongue was so dry it felt like sandpaper as he ran it across his cracked, bleeding lips. Ross's body screamed out in hunger, they had barely fed him anything other then scraps since he'd been there, and his hands were constantly shaking. The pain in his chest constricted his breathing, making it painful and laboured. He had defiantly broken some ribs.

He knew they would keep him here until he told them where the money was. It was too much to spend it all in six years and have nothing to show for it. Ross didn't know how much of this torture he could take, but he knew he would die before he ever spilled his secret.

The door slowly opened to reveal a man in the doorway. It wasn't Davis at least, he was the most ruthless. When Ross saw the whip the man brandished in his hands he struggled to stifle his groan. This was going to be painful.

But Ross wouldn't spill. No matter how much the whip hurt, no matter how deep it dug into his skin. He would not brake.

* * *

Debbie Dingle felt lost. It had been 3 months since Ross had disappeared, 3 whole months. She hadn't seen the mechanic in what felt like a long time. They'd kept her away after they'd found him the first time.

Debbie still felt a pang of hatred towards her soon to be ex husband every time she thought back to that period. She had thought he was still hurting and broken, but really he was just trying to cover up what he had done.

She felt sick to her stomach every time she thought about it. Pete burying Ross's lifeless body in a shallow grave in the woods. Returning home to kiss her children good night, to stand by her bedside. Acting like nothing had happened.

The fact that Ross was alive was irrelevant to her. He had proved to her he was capable of covering up a murder. Just like Cameron. She had let another potential murderer into her life.

She had loved Ross, she still did. Every time she thought of his face, of his voice, she thought her heart might burst. It had broken her to turn her back on him that day, when she'd found out Moses was his. He had lied to her too, but maybe only because he had loved her. Maybe he would have changed for her, become a father to Moses. She may never know.

She knew from when Pete that Ross had been making a go at being a father to Moses after he had returned. Ross didn't remember him, but it was clear he loved him. When he had lost all the barriers that made loving impossible for him. Maybe he was scared after what his mother did to him as a child, which made him scared to commit as a father. She could have helped him, but instead she let him go and married a murderer instead.

She knew Ross probably wasn't the best choice of father for her children, and asking him to change for them would take time, if he could even change at all. It was this thought she ran through her head each night. To convince herself she didn't love Ross anymore.

She had tried to think of her kids, like her dad had said. Think of your kids, no more men.

But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, she was still in love with Ross. She was tied to him like she had never been to anyone else.

They had to find him. They had to bring Ross home.

* * *

Ross lay panting on his stomach. He could feel the sting of open wounds on his bare back. He could feel the blood dripping and coating his sides, as tears streaked their way down his face.

He couldn't take this any longer. He would die, he knew it. He needed his family. He needed someone to tell him everything would be alright, even though it wouldn't. He knew he was alone in the old abandoned house, so he wasn't afraid to cry. He curled up in ball and cried for everything and everyone. What was he doing with his life? How had he ended up like this?

Moira had once asked him what had happened to the little boy who used to ask John if her could have a go on his tractor. Where had that boy gone? For the first time in what felt like forever, Ross wanted to be that boy again. He didn't want to make trouble, he just wanted to live his life. Be the best man he could. Be happy.

But it was too late for that.

Ross moved his arm to try and asses the damage done to his back, when he realised. His arms had grown so thin since he'd been here, he could simply slip his hand out of the chain that held him. He was free.

Ross was too weak to stand, so he settled for crawling. Slowly managing to push his way through the door and make his way across the landing. When he reached the stairs he had to slowly ease himself down. So as not to disturb his throbbing ribs.

When he finally made his way downstairs, it was what into looked like an old ransacked living room. This was clearly an old abandoned house. Ross crawled his way into the kitchen and found what he had been looking for. An old phone attached to the wall.

Ross had to reached up for the phone from his position on the floor. His journey form upstairs had taken what little energy he had left. After many attempts, he finally succeeded in getting the phone out of its holder. Ross dialled his home number and waited. It rang out a couple of times, but finally to Ross's relief someone answered.

"Hello? Who is it?"

It was Finn, Ross nearly cried at the sound of his voice.

"Hello can you hear me?"

Ross was so overcome with emotion and was also out of breath from his journey that he was finding it hard to breath. He couldn't speak.

"Ross? Is that you?"

"Finn!" Ross managed to croak out.

The phone was wrenched from Ross hand and shoved roughly back in the holder. Ross spun round and came face to face with Davis.

"Well, well, well... decided to go for a little wander did we? A sick grin spread across Davis' face as he delivered a swift kick to Ross's broken back.

Ross screamed out in pain before his whole world went black.

* * *

Finn stood stunned, the phone dangling from his hands. Pete watched on with concern.

"What did he say Finn? Is he okay?" Pete asked his brother. They were on a break from work and had both returned home to continue their search for Ross.

"The line went dead, but it was him... He sounds bad Pete!" Finn cried, tears springing to his eyes.

"Did he say where he was?" Pete questioned.

"No he didn't really say anything!" Finn could feeling the panic rising up inside him

"It'll be okay Finn. We can track the number. We'll find him" Pete said while pulling his brother in for a hug.

Finn just hoped they found him before it was too late...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) please review and i'll update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hello again, this story is NOT nearly finished! It's the Bartons, nothing ever runs smoothly!**

* * *

Come Find Me...

Chapter 5

Cain Dingle was acting shifty, and not his usual shifty. Today he was extra shifty.

He had received a call from an old drug dealer he'd worked for in the past, Davis was his name. Telling him they were interrogating a young man after some money had gone missing in a job a few years ago. Told him that the lad wasn't talking, asked if he'd provide some 'interrogation strategies'' that they had not yet tried. Cain Dingle could usually get what he wanted out of people.

But Cain wasn't that man anymore. He had a loving wife and a family. For the first time in his life, Cain didn't want to be the badass criminal anymore. He was happy just being Cain.

Cain politely turned down Davis's offer. The man wasn't happy about it, but even he knew not to cross Cain Dingle.

It wasn't till after Cain had hung up that an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this and he didn't know why...

Maybe he should go to the address that Davis had given him, should Cain change his mind, and investigate for himself.

But no, he had promised Moira that his life of crime and getting involved with criminals was over, he wouldn't get involved.

But that didn't stop the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right...

* * *

Ross's wrists had been rubbed red raw. They had tightened the chains extra tight on him to prevent him from escaping, the result, most of the skin had been rubbed away leaving angry red blisters and welts.

Not that Ross would even attempt to move in this state. He was cold and clammy one minute and sweltering the next. Ross assumed he was running a fever and that the injuries on his back had become infected, as the pain of them was almost unbearable. The rubbed against the course material of the old shirt he wore, his own had become ripped and shredded in one of the attacks, and this constantly irritated them.

Ross knew that he was seriously sick and if he wasn't treated soon, he would die. Ross prayed that death would come soon, he couldn't take another second of this torture. It felt like he had a constant itch beneath his skin which he could quiet scratch, and he was overcome with weakness. Whenever he was allowed out to use the bathroom, one of the criminals, usually Wilkins, had to support him. They would beat him senseless but they wouldn't have him soiling himself, that would just be too gross.

Ross's fever had come to the point where he would often get confused, and forget where he was. Sometimes he'd even have hallucinations. He'd be on the roof top with Donna, watching her fall over the edge. Watching Debbie's lifeless body being hauled into the back of a car. All as if he was actually there and it was happening again. The most recurring one however, was the one that had bought him here in the first place...

* * *

Pete and Finn were sat in Pete's car looking up at a sweet red brick cottage in the middle of nowhere. They had noted down the number and Pete had searched through the phone book for it while Finn was at work. The address had led them here.

"Why, of all places, would Ross come here?" Finn asked incredulous.

"No idea mate, he always did work in mysterious ways... Let's get out and have a look."

The Barton brothers exited to vehicle and made their way up the drive way to the house. It was neat and trim, the flower beds were empty waiting for spring. Pete knocked on the brass knocker which adorned the red painted door, both brothers stood back in anticipation and the door opened...

"Can I help you?"

* * *

Ross was having another hallucination, he knew he'd see _her_ again. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was 19 again, he'd just run away from home and he was sleeping rough. One night he'd walked into a bar, and that was where he first saw her. She had thick, messy blonde hair which fell just below her shoulders. Her wide blue eyes were rimmed with smudged dark make up, and her mouth was always in half smile. She was nothing less than gorgeous, cool and spunky. Ross had fallen for her then.

He had returned to the bar multiple times, her catching his eye and him catching hers. They had got talking. She had a lovely voice. He got to know her. Katiya was her name. She was 18, had run away from care when she was 15. Worked as a prostitute. She saw men as business and nothing more, she didn't get emotionally attached. They had become friends and she had offered him a place to stay at hers. She earned good money.

He had grew to love her as a sister, maybe something more but he knew it would never happen. So he would settle for sister.

He had got working for Davis, he had taken him under his wing. Set him up with money and a flat, Ross able to move out of Katiya's small flat, although he stayed close to her.

He never knew what Katiya thought of Davis. Nothing he suspected. She knew he was dodgy, but she could be dodgy herself. She feared no one.

Him and Davis had become firm friends. Ross stealing cars for him, ripped people off. He didn't get involved in the drugs side of things but they worked well together. Him and Katiya drifted apart, as friends often do...

One day Davis had come to Ross, asking him if he knew anyone who would do him some 'service'... Ross had mentioned Katiya. It was a decision he would come to regret. Davis had gone for Katiya that night.

She had turned up on his door step battered and bruised. She didn't go into detail but she didn't have to, Ross knew. He had held her that night told her it would be okay. But how could it be okay.

He had watched her fall apart after that. Couldn't work, lost her flat and so came to live with him. She was a mess.

Then she found out she was pregnant...

Ross had gone with her to the abortion clinic, but she couldn't go through with it. She wanted the baby. It sickened Ross that she was going to carry that man's child, what if he found out? Who knows what he'd do.

He hated Davis with a passion for what he had done to Katiya. He promised he would get revenge for both of them.

He had gone on a big job for Davis and caused a diversion. Stole all the money that was meant for Davis. A hell of a lot of money.

He had given it all to Katiya. Saying it was for her and the baby, and that they should get as far away from their as possible. Away from Davis.

He never saw or heard from her again, it was to dangerous.

Before Ross fled himself he made an anonymous call to the police, turning Davis in. Then he ran.

Ross thought he could run forever, but clearly his time had run out.

But at least he had took his promise to Katiya with him to the grave. Davis would not know about them, or her, or the baby.

See, he wasn't such a bad guy really.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Pete and Ross stared back at the old lady in front of them.

"Ermmm we're looking for Ross Barton? We think he made a call from the landline at this house?" Pete asked.

"Sorry son, I've not heard of no Ross Barton. I think you must have the wrong house and numbe." The old woman gave them a funny look and shuffled back into her house and shut the door.

"How can this be the wrong house! We wrote the number down and everything!" Finn cried, pulling the crumpled paper with the number on out his pocket.

"Hold on... is that a six or a 0" Pete asked.

"I think it's a 6..."

"Oh god, I thought it was a zero, I looked it up as a zero" Pete put his head in his hands.

"IDIOT" Finn cried throwing his hands up and storming back to the car.

They had come so close but yet so far...

* * *

 **Silly boys! hopefully i'll update soon :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Come Fine Me...

Chapter 6

Ross's whole vision was swimming. Nothing was clear to him anymore. It was blurred and the edges were black. He was ill and he was going to die. He couldn't take much more of this. He was constantly in pain. His whole body ached, his back was on fire and he just felt weak.

His attackers had reduced him to tears the other day. Ross had promised himself he wouldn't cry when he'd first arrived, wouldn't show weakness. But he wasn't that man anymore. He was a broken shell of a man. He prayed for the end.

He had come to the terms with the fact he would never see Finn again. Or Debbie. Or his mum and dad. Wouldn't even see Moses and Pete. How he wished he could talk to them all one last time. Say he was sorry for all the trouble he'd caused them. But he'd never get that chance. He would die and they would never even know. He'd just be a missing person that never came back. They wouldn't mourn for him, wouldn't cry, maybe wouldn't even care.

The thought made Ross's chest burn with regret, but he couldn't change it now. He just had to except his fate.

The pull of unconsciousness was too tempting and Ross allowed himself to be pulled under by the fever, into another restless sleep.

* * *

"Its not in here!" Pete through the phone book down in frustration and put his face in his hands.

"It's got to be! You've missed it!" Finn grabbed the heavy book off the floor and began furiously flicking through.

"I've looked one hundred and one times Finn! . " Pete yelled at his little brother.

Finn narrowed his eyes through his glasses at his elder brother.

"Excuse me for not giving up on him just yet!"

"There's got to be something else! Something we're missing! Is there anyone we haven't asked!" Pete questioned his younger brother.

Finn froze and his eyes went to meet Pete's.

"There is one person.. whose good at making people disappear..."

Both brother said it in unison.

"Cain"

* * *

Ross felt him self be wrenched from sleep by rough hands shaking him. He nearly cried out when his dark eyes opened to find Davis leering over him.

"We cant keep you here forever Ross. Either you speak or you die a very slow and very painful death" Davis's eye flickered over Ross's injured form. "Well even more pain then your currently in."

Ross groaned. He had been hoping it would be the fever what took him, but clearly he wasn't having the best of luck.

Davis took a long sharp knife out from behind his back and waved it threateningly in front of Ross's face.

"Can I tempt you to talk now Ross?"

Ross gulped. This couldn't end well.

* * *

"You ask him!"

"Er no you ask him!"

The Barton brothers made their way up to Dingle and Dingle garage, arguing who was going to be the one who asked Cain. Debbie watched them warily from inside the garage. But Cain was in the forecourt working away under a car so Pete had an excuse to ignore her.

"Erm.. Cain?" Finn called to the older mechanic.

Cain rolled out from under car and gave both boys and annoyed and unimpressed look. "What do you want?"

"We need to know, do you know where Ross is?" Pete asked, pulling together all his courage. At the sound of Ross's name Debbie looked up.

Cain rolled his eyes at the brothers. "I'm married to your aunt aren't? I think you'd know if I knew where that waste of space was."

Cain made to go back under the car but the desperation in Pete's voice stopped him. "You wouldn't say anything if he didn't want to be found... Please Cain we need to find him!"

"I've told you I don't know anything, now leave me in peace!"

Cain watched the two brothers shuffle away when an earlier conversation sprung to mind. He don't know what made him think of it, call it intuition maybe, but he couldn't help but think the two things could be connected...

"Hang about!" The two brothers stopped in their tracks. "It's nothing concrete but I had a conversation with an old friend of mine the other day." The way Cain said friend indicated he wasn't a friend at all. "Do not tell your auntie Moira. He said they had a young man, were interrogating him about some money going missing a few years back. It could be nothing but I had a feeling..."

"Well where the hell is it?" Pete questioned angrily.

"Down to road, not far from here. Old abandoned farm house. I'll check it out tonight. But don't you two go acting the hero, he's bad news. Let me handle him." Cain gave the two brothers a warning look as they expressed their thank you's and made their way back down the forecourt.

"And don't you go getting any ideas either!" Cain said turning to Debbie. "Think of those kids."

Debbie looked down guiltily. She wanted Ross found badly.

* * *

"Are we going to listen to him? are we going to let Cain find him?" Finn questioned his older brother.

"No Finn, you know how bad he sounded on the phone!" Pete had made up his mind. "This is something I've got to do alone."

"But! I want to help!" Finn cried.

"You can keep a look out, but honestly Finn! It's too dangerous for you!" Pete said patting his brother on the shoulder.

Both brothers made their way to the car.

* * *

The knife was buried deep in Ross's thigh. From tip to handle. Blood was pouring out of the wound, he needed to remove the knife. To put pressure on the wound.

Ross closed his eyes and bit down hard on the piece of rag that had been shoved in his mouth to stop him screaming. He wasn't tied up now, there was no need. He couldn't get away.

Ross gripped the handle and pulled hard. The knife came out with a squelching sound.

Ross screamed like he had never screamed before.

It had just made the bleeding worse. No matter how hard he pressed with his hands, more was just pouring out.

He didn't have long left.

* * *

 **COME ON BOYS! HURRY UP!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys! So I had a good think about this story over the weekend and I know exactly where its going to go. There is certainly a rocky road ahead for the Barton's... Life will never be normal again...**

* * *

Come Find Me...

Chapter 7

"Do you think this is the place?" Finn asked in a hushed whisper.

"It's got to be..." Pete stared up at the old stone farmhouse. This is what sprang to mind when Cain had mentioned it. He used to pass it on his way to fetch supplies from town. It was huge, dark and looming and pretty concealed by some old oak trees.

Pete had parked his Land Rover on the other side of the dusty track away from the house. If their really was some dodgy criminals inside then he wanted to keep Finn safely away from them. He knew he couldn't prevent his brother from coming with him, but he wanted to keep him out of harms way as much as he could. He should be safe keeping a look out over here. He would text Pete as soon as he saw anyone approaching.

"Right" Pete turned to his baby brother, "I'm going in." Pete swung the door of the car open and was about to be step out when Finn reached over and grasped his arm firmly.

"Pete promise you'll be okay! Don't you think we should wait for Cain?" Concern and panic was etched over Finns features.

"This is something I've got to do myself Finn, I'll be fine I promise." Pete gave Finn a reassuring smile before stepping out of the vehicle and slamming the door behind him.

Pete took a deep breath as he looked up at the old farm house. Whatever happened to him in there, he needed to redeem himself and this is what it would take. Swallowing down his nerves, Pete made his way towards the house.

Finn watched anxiously from inside the car. He couldn't lose anyone else, especially not his brother. With a shaky hand Finn pulled his mobile out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

He may have gone against his brothers wishes, but he just wanted him to be safe. Both of them.

Finn held his breath and waited...

* * *

Davis had been making his way to his car hidden in the trees when he'd seen the young man making his way over to the farm house. He looked familiar. The way he stood, the look in his features. This must have been one of Ross's brothers. Ross had told him he had two brothers once.

Davis watched with amusement as the Barton brother kicked open the door of the farmhouse. No doubt his noble attempt to save his brother would be in vain.

Davis shut his car door and made his way to the boot. Opening it up Davis took out a gun.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"You don't think they'd go after him do you?" Debbie anxiously asked her dad as he worked away at a car. "Don't you think you should go now?"

"I'm not rushing for that waste of space Debbie! And as for the other two I doubt they'd be so stupid as to go after them." Cain dismissed his daughter and slide out from under the car, whipping his grease stained hands on a rag.

"Even so! Ross is Moira's nephew!" Debbie cried. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Errm... nope!" Cain stood up and fixed Debbie with a glare. "Don't think I don't know what this is about! You still care for Ross! I told you he's bad news!"

"I still think you should check" Debbie mumbled turning to go inside the garage. It was at that moment Cain's phone beeped, signalling a text.

Debbie spun on her heels, her features twisting into an anxious expression as Cain said it was from Finn. Opening the text Cain read just a few words that made him leap into action.

 _Pete's gone after him. Please help._

Cain ignored Debbie's cries and leapt straight into his car.

"IDIOT!" He growled, before speeding off and sending gravel flying out behind him. He just hoped he could get their in time.

* * *

Pete forced the door open and made his way into the old house. It was dark and dusty. Most of the furniture had been ransacked. The house itself wasn't unnerving, but it was the blood stains on the kitchen floor that made his stomach turn.

Swallowing back the bile Pete made his way silently through the house, peering into rooms, cupboards and any knock and cranny he could find. Ross wasn't down here. Pete felt vulnerable going up the stairs, knowing an exit from up there would be difficult. But he needed to find his brother.

Pete made his way stealthily up the stairs, careful to not let a single one creak. He didn't want to alert any lingering criminals to his presence.

When on the landing Pete readied himself for a long and tedious search, but he found Ross in the second room he tried. The sight that met his eyes would be one that would never leave him for as long as he lived.

Ross lay slumped in the corner clutching at his leg, his breathing laboured. The room was dark so he couldn't clearly see him brothers face.

"Ross?" Pete asked quietly.

"Pete?" Came Ross's weak scratchy reply. He sounded terrified and it made Pete's heart brake.

Pete slowly made his way to his brother's side and collapsed to his knees. He needed to inspect the damage done.

Ross was close to emaciated. His cheeks were hollows and the details to his skull were clearly outlined. Dark circles rimmed his bloodshot eyes. Tears were streaming down his face which was contorted in pain. It was covered in cuts and bruises, new blood mingling with old. Pete hated to think what other damage had been done.

"Ross…" Pete whispers quietly, reaching out to grasp his brother's hand, needing to comfort him. Like a frightened animal, Ross quickly retracted his hand.

"What have they done to you?" Pete asked quietly. "I'm going to get you out of here mate I promise!" Pete chocked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's…too…late" Ross gasped breathlessly.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Pete questioned confused. It was then Pete's eyes took in the blood soaked knife at Ross's side. Pete could see blood bubbling up in between the fingers that Ross was clutching to his leg.

Pete gently moved the hand aside so he could have a closer inspection. The wound was a few inches above his knee. It was very deep, so deep in fact that the bone was clearly visible. It was clear someone had stabbed the knife straight through and twisted. Blood was pouring from the wound at a terrifying rate. Pete clamped his hand over the wound, his less shaky, stronger hands stemmed to blood flow better that Ross'.

"It's going to be okay! I promise it will all be okay!" Pete cried. Reaching out to brush some of Ross's curly hair off his sweaty face.

"I'm afraid you're wrong!"

Pete spun around at the sound of another man's voice. Ross visibly shrunk back in terror.

In the door way stood a greying middle aged man. His dark eyes glinted dangerously and a sick grin twisted his face.

"How dare you hurt my brother!" Pete spat venomously.

"Pete…just...go! He'll hurt… you too!" Ross slurred, it was clear he was starting to slip away.

Pete turned to his little brother. "I'm not leaving you!"

"No, you'll be leaving together. Leaving this earth!" Davis reached behind him and pulled out a long rifle.

"Say good bye, Pete Barton."

But before Davis could aim to gun, quick as a flash, Pete had dived for it. The two struggled to gain possession of the gun.

Two shots rang out.

Both men fell to the floor.

* * *

Cain had just pulled up next to Finn on the dirt track outside the farm house when the two shots had rung out.

"What the hell was that?" Finn cried.

Without a word, Cain took off running to the farm house…


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying! Please, please review!**

* * *

Come Find Me…

Chapter 8

The two bodies lay still on the dusty floor, neither of them showing any sign of life.

"Pete?" Ross croaked out, the sound of the gun shots still ringing through his ears.

Ross could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away, his vision was beginning to blur and blacken. Ross could just make out the outline of Pete lying a few feet away from him. Slowly and painfully, Ross managed to crawl towards his brother, his injured leg dragging uselessly behind him.

Ross felt numb. He had never been particularly close to Pete, especially regarding recent events. But that didn't mean that he didn't love him, even though he put him through hell at times. He had always been jealous of Pete. The golden boy who could do no wrong in their fathers eyes, even when he had been selling Class A drugs, while Ross had been shouted at and shunned from the family on multiple occasions. He didn't want to lose his brother, because despite everything, Pete had come for him.

"Pete?" Ross croaked again, tears once again streaming down his face. He could hardly hang on now, the blood loss was beginning to make his mind go blank and dizzy and his short trip had made him grow even weaker. Ross reached out and grabbed hold of Pete's hand before he slipped into the darkness, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt a weak squeeze back…

* * *

"Cain! What was that?"

Cain growled in annoyance as the young Barton was hot on his heels, spinning on his heels Cain gave him a short shove in the chest causing Finn to stumble backwards.

"What did it sound like you idiot? Now stay here, you're not getting yourself hurt as well!" Cain yelled at the younger man before continuing his journey to the house.

"Will people stop saying that! There my brothers and I'm coming too" Finn cried angrily, following Cain.

Cain wanted to point out that Finn was an extreme liability and that he would probably get them all killed, but he just didn't have the time. Best let the young Barton come too.

Once inside the house Cain turned back to Finn. "I go first, you don't know what state they'll be in or if anyone else is here."

"You think there dead?" Finn whimpered.

"It's a possibility, now shut up!"

Cain and Finn retraced the steps Pete had taken just not long before. Searching the downstairs of the house first before reluctantly making their way upstairs.

The second door on the landing was where they found them. Three bodies lay still on the floor. Cain through a hand out to prevent Finn from entering and told him to stay back, before going into the room himself.

The room was dark and he could barely make anything out. Cain through open some curtains to let some weak sunlight stream in through the grimy, cracked windows.

It was clear that Davis was dead. No need to check. He had taken a bullet straight through the head. His brains splattering the floor around him. Cain dragged a nearby sheet over and dumped it over the sickening sight. He wondered who had done that.

Pete lay still on the floor, face down. Cain rolled him over causing him to stir and groan. He had taken a bullet through his shoulder and blood was seeping through his shirt.

"Finn!" Cain yelled, "Call an ambulance!" His hand pressing down on the wound to try and stop some of the blood from escaping.

"Why? What's happened? It is bad?" Finn asked, peeking round the doorway terrified. "Pete!" he cried when his eyes clapped onto his brother.

"Just do it!" Cain yelled. Finn pulled his mobile out of his pocket and fumbled with shaking fingers.

Cain turned his attention to Ross as Finn babbled away at the emergency services. The younger man was breathing shallowly, his face was deathly white. Cain caught sight of the wound still leaking blood in his leg.

"Shit!" He nearly gagged at the sight. "Here, hold your hand on this!" He called to Finn who was still on the phone, indicating to Pete's shoulder as he moved onto Ross' leg.

"Oh god Pete!" Finn cried as he took over from Cain. "Ross!" He cried when he saw Cain leaning over his brother. He nearly didn't recognise him, he looked so beaten and broken and ill. He could have been dead.

"Is he dead?" Finn questioned as he watched Cain taking hold of one of Ross's wrists, checking for a pulse.

"Ross? Gah!" Pete was beginning to come round and the pain in his shoulder was immense.

Cain turned to the brothers. "I can't find a pulse!"

And as the sirens blared in the background, Cain desperately pumped away on Ross's chest. Trying to restart his heart…

* * *

The waiting room was quiet. No one said a word. Emma and James were on their way back from nana Barton's after Cain had given them the news.

Finn and Cain sat opposite each other. The brothers blood still coating their hands. Debbie sat in the corner, tears silently streaming down her face as she contemplated the fate of the man she loved.

Pete had been taken into surgery. The bullet was being removing from his shoulder and he needed a blood transfusion. Apart from that he would be okay.

Ross was had also been taken into surgery. He was alive for now. Cain had gotten his heart started just as the ambulance had arrived. The doctors needed to fix the wound on his leg and all the other injuries he had sustained. He would defiantly need a blood transfusion, he had lost so much. His heart had already stopped once more on the operating table.

It wasn't just his body that needed fixing. The doctors assumed he would have deep psychological scars from the trauma he had endured. Because of this, they were putting just him and Pete in a room together on the insistence of Cain and Finn. The brothers would need to be there for each other when they first came round.

They all just hoped that the scars didn't run to deep.

It had been five hours since they first arrived. The bullet had successfully been removed from Pete's shoulder and it looked like he would make a full recovery. A few more days of observation and he'd be out of there.

Ross on the other had was suffering from a severe infection and was drugged up to the nines. He had had to have stitches in his back and leg which were incredibly sore and made moving difficult. Due to his malnutrition he was hooked up to a drip constantly giving him nutrients and another pumping him full of blood. He had a long way to go yet.

Finn had been the only one allowed in so far as he was family. They remained in uncomfortable silence until Finn plucked up the courage to speak.

"Where did you do?" He asked Ross. "We went insane trying to find you!"

"Just had to get away" Ross mumbled weakly, he didn't have the energy for a fight. He was locked in his own mind, flinching at every movement and cowering at every shadow.

"Why though?" Finn questioned.

"Leave it yeah Finn? Another time!" Pete spoke up from his bed. His brother had been through such an ordeal, he didn't need a Finn lecture.

"I remembered everything…" Ross trailed off as his eyes flitted over to Pete who shifted guiltily. "Part of me… was angry…but mostly… I just… didn't want to let you… all down… again" Ross was beginning to drift back into unconsciousness. The energy of talking and the infection getting the better of him. But mostly, he just wanted to escape reality.

As he slipped away. Both brothers contemplated how they had failed him.

* * *

 **Still a long way to go yet! Let me know if you think this should be a trilogy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Hey guys, I've done lots of research for this chapter so you better appreciate it and review. Does anyone think that I should finish this story after this chapter and make it into a trilogy?**

* * *

Come Find Me…

Chapter 9

It had been a week. A week since Ross had been found. Pete had been discharged. The sun went up and then went down again, day after day. Life went on. But not for Ross.

He barely spoke to anyone. He couldn't. He was locked in the horror that was his mind. Every time a doctor came towards him with a needle he struggled and thrashed, convinced they'd been sent to kill him. The doctors had been forced to sedate him whenever they needed to give him an injection, which only worsened Ross's state of mind. The sedation locked him in his nightmares, leaving him unable to wake up. Forcing him to relive every single second of his torture.

But still he barely spoke to anyone. He couldn't tell them how he was feeling. He had always been the strong one, and he didn't want to give into weakness now. He was fine. He was going to be fine. He just needed time to get his head straight.

It didn't look like he would be getting out of hospital anytime soon either. His initial infection was gone, but another one had occurred in his injured leg. This infection was a lot worse than the first one had been and so far had not been responding to the antibiotics. Ross was incredibly sick.

He was still being fed from a drip as he couldn't keep any food or fluid down and he was constantly running a high fever. Often causing him to become confused and hallucinate.

It killed his family to see him in the state he was in.

Finn and Pete took it in turns to stay with Ross in a camp bed in his room, as he was most responsive to them. Night time was the worst time for Ross, he never knew what would be lurking in the shadows. He just needed someone there so he wasn't alone, he couldn't protect himself at the moment.

Ross was still scared Davis would return. He had been told he was dead, but he knew Davis well. That had been a trick he'd pulled before.

Ross didn't know how he would cope living life now. He was just existing day by day…

* * *

Debbie hadn't been allowed to visit Ross. She had begged and begged but Emma kept turning her away. But today Emma and James had been forced to return to nana Barton as she had taken a turn for the worst and most likely wouldn't make it through the night and before they had left Pete and Finn had told her it would be okay to visit. But not to expect much of a response.

She wasn't prepared for the sight of Ross. He had always seemed so strong and cocky to her, somehow she hadn't expected that to change. But looking at him now it was clear that that Ross was gone.

He was just staring blankly up at the ceiling. Debbie doubted he even knew she was there, he was so lost in thought. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

He looked terrible. So tired and frail. His face cleanly shaven and his hair a curly mess, the nurses had clearly been taking care of that as it wasn't Ross' style at all. His face was so thin and dark circles weighed down his red tinged eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Hey" Debbie said softly, taking a seat behind him and taking his hand. Ross looked at her with wide eyes and visibly tensed before he recognised it was her.

"Hey" His voice was hoarse from lack of use and water.

"How you doing?" Debbie asked before wanting to smack herself. "Stupid question!"

"Just dandy" Ross gave her a half-hearted smile. "How are you doing? Mrs Barton?"

It was clear there was still some pain in his voice when he called her Mrs Barton. Debbie knew he still loved her, and she still loved him.

"A lot better now you're safe… and it's Miss Dingle actually…" Debbie looked away at Ross' confused expression. "Me and Pete. We're getting divorced."

"What? Why?" Ross questioned. This was the most responsive he'd been in days.

"After I heard what he'd done to you. I couldn't live with him after that, knowing he could do that!" Debbie looked down and played with a thread on her jumper. "It reminded me of Cameron."

Ross didn't say anything for a long time.

"Pete isn't Cameron, Debbie… You should know that"

Debbie looked up, that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"He loves you and you love him. Don't ruin that over a stupid mistake, I had it coming to me anyway" Ross looked away from Debbie and closed his eyes. "Multiple people seem to want me dead, can't blame him for taking a pop at it."

"Don't talk about your life as if it's nothing Ross! You mean so much too so many people!" Debbie said softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Whatever you say…" Ross muttered, turning his head away. Indicating the conversation was over.

* * *

It had been Pete staying with Ross when it happened. He was woken up by pain filled whimpers from the bed above him.

Quick as a flash, Pete was on his feet and by his brother's side. Wiping sleep from his eyes Pete flicked the light switch to give him a better view of his brother.

Ross's face was contorted in pain. Pete put a hand through his hair to calm him down and was shocked by the heat which radiated from him.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Pete questioned him panicked.

"It hurts Pete! It really hurts!" Ross answered back weakly. Ross was never one to make a fuss, so the fact he was in this much pain was extremely worrying.

"Where hurts Ross?" Pete asked soothingly, reaching over to press the call button for the nurses.

"I don't know. Everything. It's so cold…" Ross sounded so weak it was frightening.

"You'll be okay mate. I promise" Pete hushed him, smoothing down his unruly hair like he'd done when Ross was a child and had had a nightmare.

"I'm not a kid anymore Pete. I's not going to be okay…" Ross was slipping away, but Pete knew he should stay awake.

"It will though mate, you'll see!" It was at that moment a tired looking night nurse walked in a long with the doctor who was on duty that night. Both of them checked Ross over, a grim look on their faces.

"It looks like the infection has worsened. We'll have to take him into surgery immediately. If you have any family I suggest you call them now." The doctor told Pete before wheeling Ross away to prepare for surgery.

Once outside Pete dialled Finn quickly, he knew his parent wouldn't be able to get there in time.

"You'd better come. It looks bad."

* * *

Pete and Finn waited throughout the night, the surgery seemed to take hours. They couldn't get hold of their parents so it was just them dealing with this alone. The fact the surgery was taking place at night showed just how urgent it was.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor entered the waiting room and made his way over to them. He was a bald, middle aged man with a tired and grim look about him. A look that didn't signify good news.

"Are your parents not here yet?" The doctor questioned.

"No… We can't get hold of them!" Pete answered. "Just tell us! Is he okay?"

"We managed to treat the source of the infection yes. He's out of surgery now. Are you sure you don't want to wait for you parents, as I'm afraid the surgery didn't go quiet as planned?" The doctor questioned them worriedly.

"No! Tell us! We need to know" Finn answered, his stomach clenching with nerves.

"As I said, the surgery didn't go quiet as planned. The infection had reached a severe level and there were some complications…" The doctor began.

"Complications? What do you mean? What kind of complications?" Pete questioned, dread filling every part of him. The doctor gave him a long and sympathetic look.

"I'm afraid… we couldn't save his leg…"

* * *

 **OH NO! This is the last thing Ross needs!**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything to do with Emmerdale, it all belongs to ITV.**

 **Thank you for all your great reviews on this story, they mean so much! This is the last chapter in the story and it will be followed up by a third story which will focus on Ross _and_ Pete's recovery…**

 **Enjoy and stay tuned!**

* * *

Come Find Me…

Epilogue

"What do you mean? Couldn't save it?" Pete questioned. All the blood had drained from his face and his knees felt weak. Finn had put his head in his hands and groaned. Pete knew what he meant, he just needed to hear the doctor say it.

"I'm afraid the infection was just too serious to treat. We tried everything we could. The infection had spread into the bone and the only option to save Ross's life was to amputate."

Pete just couldn't process what he was hearing. This couldn't happen to Ross. Not his Ross! This is what happened to other people on TV, it didn't happen to them.

"So… what now?" Finn asked, concern and upset was plastered all over his face.

"We performed an above-knee amputation, very close to the sight of the initial injury, so there is still a remaining limb left which must be monitored in case a further infection develops. We're very confident it won't, so after the wound has healed Ross will begin a rehabilitation program to teach him to walk again and also be fitted with a prosthetic leg."

"Couldn't you have tried harder? Different antibiotics? Anything?" Pete yelled at the doctor, who shifted uncomfortably.

"As I said Mr Barton. The infection had reached a highly severe level, it had spread to the bone. Also due to the initial injury it would have been likely a lower leg amputation would have been necessary anyway. Most of the nerves had been severed, as the wound was so deep, it was looking unlikely Ross would regain feeling in his lower leg anyway." The doctor gave both boys a look of pure sympathy, this was never easy news to tell.

As the doctor turned to leave, Pete called after him. "We'll tell him! He needs to hear this from us."

The doctor nodded sadly. "Of course." Before walking away.

Pete and Finn both collapsed into chairs. Ross was on the edge anyway, anyone could see that. This was likely to be the thing that would tip him well and truly over it.

"What do we do Pete?" Finn asked his older brother.

"I don't know Finn. I really don't know…"

* * *

Ross had come round from anaesthetic, the pain killers seemed to have lifted his mood, Pete and Finn were sat at his bedside.

"How you doing mate?" Pete asked, giving Ross a concerned squeeze on the shoulder.

"Feel like shit!" Ross groaned. "Feel like I've had a bloody knife stabbed through my leg…again!"

Finn and Pete exchanged a nervous glance.

"What?" Ross questioned, catching their faces. "Something went wrong didn't it? I haven't died have I?" Ross looked around his surroundings in panic.

"We wouldn't be here if you were dead idiot!" Pete laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh yeah… so not dead, what then?" Ross looked terrified.

"Now don't worry about it too much, I've looked into it and you should be able to live a perfectly normal life!" Finn butted in extremely unhelpfully causing Ross's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Finn! Shut up!" Pete hissed, as Finn looked away guiltily. "There was some complication during the operation mate…" Pete looked down. How could you tell someone that their life would never be the same again.

"Pete?... Just tell me?" Ross said, looking at his brother with wide terrified.

"The infection… it was bad… it had spread to your bone! There was nothing they could do." Pete grabbed Ross's hand and gave it a squeeze. "They had to amputate your leg."

Ross let go of Pete's hand and his whole face drained of colour.

"What? It's gone?" Ross cried, panic clear on his face.

"Mate I'm so sorry! They tried everything they could! It will be alright!" Finn tried to reassure his brother.

"Get out…" Ross whispered.

"What?" Finn asked him.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" Ross shouted angrily at the two.

Both brothers jumped back in surprise and slowly made their way out the room. Ross's death stare skewering them both.

It was only when they were out the room did Ross truly let himself brake down. He cried like he had never cried before, till his chest hurt and his eyes stung. What was he going to do? He'd be a freak! He would never ever be able to get his old life back.

Tentatively Ross pulled back the cover which concealed the leg that had been stabbed. There was a bandage covering most of the wound from sight, but that didn't make it any less horrific. Where his leg had once been was a crudely bandage stump. That was all that was left. Slightly more than a foot long.

Ross gagged and grabbed at the sick bowl next to his bed.

He couldn't deal with this. Not this. He couldn't cope.

* * *

 **Stay tuned! The next story will be called save me… I think**


End file.
